Fighting For The One You Love
by inviictuss
Summary: T.K broke Kari's heart and she has return with a little bit of suprise! CHAPTER 10 IS UP!! *FiNaLLY* WHat Is HaPPEnING Now??? A GuaRDiaN aNGeL~!PLEASE R+R~Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!!Though I wish I do..*sigh* You can't sue me! hehehehe
1. Heart Of Sorrow

Hi!! Sorry but my ending for Triangle Of Friendship And Love wasn't soo good..  
  
But I really hope you guys will enjoy this one!  
  
I decided to put Willis in my stories!  
  
Please R+R  
  
Fighting For The One You Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Heart Of Sorrow  
  
Kari looked at the two figures with sadness. Oh how happy they look in each other's arms. Tear of sadness and loneliness slid down her soft cheeks. She could hear their conversation from where she was hiding.  
  
"T.K I'm so happy, thankyou" a girl with long, silky, black hair said. Her hazel eyes glistened with happiness in the silent night.  
  
"I would do just about anything for you" replied T.K. His blue eyes filled with affection for the girl.  
  
"But...what about Kari? You always seemed to be close to her."  
  
Kari waited breathlessly for T.K `s answer. After a moments of silence, he answered.  
  
"What about Kari? She's only a friend" he replied promptly.  
  
Only a friend...only a friend. Those three words rang insider her head. So that's how T.K really felt about her. Nothing special. Just a friend. You know, a friend.  
  
But what she felt about T.K was far greater than `Just A Friend' . More tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
She quietly whispered "Goodbye T.K" as she got up and left her loved one and the life she just lived.  
  
~*3 Years Later*~  
  
T.K woke up lazily. He rubbed his eyes gently. Today was his 15^th birthday, that means that Kari will be 15 tomorrow. A gloomy sort of feeling washed over him. It has been three years since Kari left for New York. 3 years since he had talked to her. No one knew her phone number apart from the Yagami Family and Mimi, who also lived in New York. Kari had refused to let them tell the others what her phone number was. Shocking as it might sound but T.K knew that Kari must have a perfectly good reason for it. He'll just have to wait till he see her again and he doesn't know when that will happen. Every single year he had hoped, that Kari would return on her birthday, but it never happened.  
  
Oh how he missed that ruby eyes that was always full of laughter and happiness. How he missed the smell of wild forest in her short brown hair. T.K got up from his bed and opened his bedside draw. There lay a picture of him and Kari in 7^th Grade. T.K had made a peace sign, smiling innocently for the camera. Kari's lips were curved into a magnificent smile that could melt anyone's heart. But Kari went away with no explanation what-so-ever. She just left without him knowing it till it was too late. Too late for him to say goodbye, too late for him to confess his love for her. He knew at the time that Kari left he was feeling an affection towards a girl named Sandra. But later on found out that it was Kari who he loved. Not Sandra. By that time, Kari had already left. After what seemed eternity, T.K closed the draw. He went out of his room and took a shower.  
  
~*Later On That Day*~  
  
Taichi sat down on his leather couch and switched his television on.  
  
"Boring"  
  
*Switch*  
  
"Boring"  
  
*Switch*  
  
"Hmm"  
  
In the TV screen stood a boy with blond hair and bright eyes. He resembled Yamato and T.K. He's a famous guitarist and singer. He is loved by many girls. His name is Willis. He started to sing: `Through my tears I...'  
  
*Click*  
  
Taichi switch the TV off and slouched on the couch. He put his elbow in front of his eyes. Being and 18 year old was sure tough. Problems with love life, problems with family and most importantly problems with MONEY! How is ever to survive the world?  
  
~*Yamato*~  
  
"You serious?" Matt asked excitedly, talking to the mouth piece of a telephone. "Willis is coming to Japan to do a duet with me? When do you think he's going to arrive?" "Today?.....so I have to be at the studio by 3? Ok! Bye"  
  
*cLiCk*  
  
"Today is going to be awesome!" he exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No Willis! I don't want to go!" A soft girl's voice stated stubbornly.  
  
"But you're already in the plane" Willis said.  
  
"That's because you forced me too! I don't want to go to Japan! What are you going to do in Japan anyway?"  
  
"I think of all the people that should know, my girlfriend would" Willis replied as he looked eye to eye to the amazing girl sitting by his side.  
  
She blushed a crimson red. She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"I better be careful" she said "Don't know what those screaming girl fans will do to me if they found out that you've got a girlfriend"  
  
"Well they will know soon, I'm going to tell the press as soon as we land in Japan, which will be soon" said Willis.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Willis put his hand over the girl's hand.  
  
"I'm proud to have you as my girlfriend, you're so pure in heart and so caring that is why I love you so much, and I promise you, I will never let you go without a fight"  
  
A sort of familiar feeling washed over the girl. Those last words. Sounded so familiar. She brushed the feeling away and smiled at Willis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T.K walked quickly with his bigger brother, through the car park and then they entered the studio.  
  
"So tell me Onni-san, why exactly did you tell me to come?" T.K asked annoyed.  
  
"Because Willis is your age..."  
  
]  
  
"And?"  
  
"And...oh I don't know...!! I guess I'm nervous to meet him"  
  
"You could of taken Sora you know"  
  
"Yes I know but...just don't worry! You're confusing me, just sit down and relax" Matt said.  
  
"I am relaxed! You're not!" T.K said aloud.  
  
T.K calmly sat down on a black, skinny, chair that was placed in the corner. T.K's blond hair was brushed neatly and one his fringe covered one of his eyes, his white top was tightened around his shoulders showing how muscular he is. He wore white, white. White baggy pants, white sneakers, white top, white round hat. T.K, over the 3 years period, has changed into a handsome, teenage boy who is very gentle and cute. Like his brother he is adored by many girls but he's heart only belonged to one girl, Hikari Yagami. T.K's thoughts drifted to Kari. How he missed her.  
  
"T.K!" A voice yelled out. His thought all disappeared as his bigger brother came running to him.  
  
"He's here T.K"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Come with me to meet him!"  
  
T.K groaned, he wanted to be alone on his birthday but his brother considered meeting `Willis' as a cool birthday gift. T.K lazily walked next to his brother to meet Willis. Matt opened a door that lead them to a special guest room in the studio. As soon as they stepped into the room the saw a boy with sandy blonde hair and amazing, blue eyes sitting down on the provided chair covering another figure who was sitting beside him. He was wearing a black turtleneck and long, cream pants. He got up and stretched out his hand.  
  
"Hello, I'm Willis" he said cheerfully as Matt shook his hand "No need to tell me who you are, you're Yamato Ishida. Anyway I would like to introduce you to my fabulous girlfriend" Willis turned around.  
  
A girl about T.K's age stood up. She had long, amber brown hair that reached her shoulders, her cherry, red lips was curved into a forced smile. T.K and Matt thought she looked familiar. She stretched out her hand. T.K shook it and a smell of wild forest prickled his nose. He looked at the girl, her eyes, they're... they're ruby red....  
  
"KARI?!?"  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~  
how's that? Please R+R! 


	2. Extraordinary Sighting

Oh my gosh! I didn't realize that I will be getting this much review for just one chapter in one day! Well...because of your reviews I've decided to write the next chapter! Love you guys and please continue to R+R!  
  
Just a question...Do you want to see T.K having Kari or let Willis have her? Please say in your reviews...  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Fighting For The One You Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Extraordinary Sighting  
  
Silence bestowed upon them. All is still but not their heartbeat. Kari bent down her head. She couldn't stand looking into those sad, innocent blue eyes. T.K looked at Kari quietly, searching for any emotions but all he saw was blank.  
  
"You know Kari?" Willis asked, surprised.  
  
T.K and Matt nodded.  
  
"How come you never told me, Kari?" Willis asked.  
  
"I...I..." Kari didn't want Willis to know the real reason so instead, she lied. "I guess I wanted to surprise you..."  
  
Kari smiled, her one special smile at Willis. Willis smiled back in return.  
  
T.K felt a tingly feeling of jealousy when he saw the couple smiling at each other.  
  
"Ok then..." Matt said "Let's see those lyrics, Willis."  
  
"Oh yeah, it's with my manager, I'll go and get them, Kari you stay here, don't want you to get tired" Willis said with affection.  
  
"No...I want..." Kari started to say.  
  
Willis placed his finger on her lips, indicating that she should say no more.  
  
"No...I don't want you to get worn out after the trip" he said caringly.  
  
He softly kissed Kari on the cheeks. Kari blushed lightly but T.K and Matt could see the red on her white cheeks. Anger rushed through T.K 's veins but he done the best could to hide it.  
  
Willis slowly walked away and Matt followed him. He decided to go with Willis because he was over excited. This left Kari and T.K alone together. Kari sat back down on the chair. Her brown hair dangling loosely, she looked down on the floor, shuffling her boots. She could feel the piercing stare that T.K was giving her. She fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kari........I......." T.K started to say.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed but meaning to interrupt.  
  
"You remembered..."  
  
"Of course I did! I mean it's your special day right? You should be happy and celebrating and opening your presents! Sorry I didn't get you anything" Kari said.  
  
"You did..." T.K replied.  
  
"I did?"  
  
T.K nodded.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You came back after 3 long, lonely years, on my birthday too! Best birthday gift yet...!"  
  
"Oh..." Kari replied looking up for the first time, she looked deep into those eyes. The eyes that she truly loved, the one that used to have the secretive and amazing look, but now it's just filled with pain and misery. T.K, the boy she knew since she was small, the boy that always helped her when she was in need, the boy that knew her best. Just for a moment, Kari had the feeling to run up to T.K and be in his arms, and cry on his shoulder telling him everything that has happened. But then, memories of the night she saw T.K with the other girl, filled her mind. She brushed the feelings of love towards T.K away.  
  
"Yeah and Kari...I..." T.K trailed off there.  
  
"Yes?" Kari answered.  
  
"I..."  
  
Just then Willis walked in with Matt, holding a black, portfolio in his hands.  
  
"Sorry to keep you two waiting," Willis said.  
  
"That's ok" Kari quickly said "Willis can we go? I think I got headache"  
  
"Erm...yeah sure" Willis said as he helped Kari get up. He handed the portfolio to Matt. "Do me a favor? Can you find the tunes for them?"  
  
"Yeah sure, don't you want to start to work on it today?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well...Kari is more important then my whole courier, and I don't want anything bad to happen to her, and as I promised her, I wouldn't let her go without a fight" Willis answered, focusing his attention to Kari.  
  
T.K felt his heart has been stabbed. That was what he had said to Kari when they were still fighting the Digimon Emperor. (AN. It was so cute when T.K said that, I actually have it on my comp, you can actually download it! hehehhehe). Kari then realized why she had the feeling on the plane, she heard those words before, T.K had said it to her. She almost cried, but she was strong, she held it in.  
  
"OK then, have a safe trip!" Matt said disappointedly. He really wanted to start on it straight away.  
  
T.K and Matt watched Kari and Willis walked out. Willis had his left arm around Kari's hips. They looked so good together. But T.K didn't want to give up on her. She was the love of his life, the long, lost girl that he had been missing. She has returned, but with another boy by her side. He didn't care. T.K will fight for the one he loves. T.K blinked and without him realizing it, tears came streaming down his face. Matt looked at T.K.  
  
"Don't worry about her T.K, she's in safe hands"  
  
T.K walked out of the studio mumbling `I know, I know.'  
  
~NiGHt TiMe~  
  
Kari brushed her long, brown hair neatly in front of the bathroom's mirror. She just visited her family after 3 years. They all seemed glad to see her. She was so happy to see what her brother has become, happy to hear her dad's jokes and happy to eat her mum's cooking (Just for about 5 minutes). But now she's in the hotel room, where she and Willis will be staying. Kari gently put down her brush and walked to the balcony. She leaned on the railings looking down. As soon as she looked down, her eyes widened.  
  
^Could this be real? No...am I dreaming?^ Kari asked her self. She could see T.K, a smaller version of him, Patamon was beside him. He was screaming, calling out her name, Kari! Kari!...T.K then turned around, to look at her in the balcony. But it wasn't little T.K, it was the T.K from 3 years ago, he smiled gently at Kari and said `I'll forever love you!' and then he changed to the T.K now, his eyes was full of sadness, he smiled weakly. He walked on to the road when a car was speeding.  
  
"T.K NO!!!" Kari yelled, without her realizing it she has jumped out of the balcony, trying to get closer to T.K. A hand gripped hers, she was hanging loosely next to the balcony. She looked up at her savior. Willis let out his strength to pull Kari out, but her hand was slipping out of his grip.  
  
"Kari..." he said.  
  
~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~  
  
So how was that? It wasn't as good as the first one but hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Please R+R!!  
  
~ChErRY BlOssOm~ 


	3. A Best Friend's Nightmare

HI! I got the time to write chapter 3!!! I hope you guy's enjoy it…!!  
  
Please don't hat me for this chapter! Please R+R!!  
  
Fighting For The One You Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Best Friend's Nightmare  
  
Willis gave out all his strength in order to save Kari. Kari grasped his hand, tighter, as she hung on for her dear life. Her hand was slipping slowly from his grip. Tears started to come out of her eyes and Willis's eyes.  
  
He couldn't bear to loose her and she couldn't face death, not now anyway.  
  
"No Kari, don't let go!" Willis cried out.  
  
Kari didn't have time to reply. She lost her balanced and accidentally let go. She closed her eyes waiting for the fall, but it never came. Instead Kari felt two arms safely wrapped around her shoulders and waist, it was strong and muscular. She opened her eyes, nervously, to find one pair of blue eyes looking down at her. Worried expression was written all over the eyes and face.  
  
"T.K?" She surprisedly moaned.  
  
For just a second their eyes met. T.K gently bent down….  
  
"KARI!!"  
  
T.K looked up and Kari turned. Willis came, running, towards the two. T.K gently put Kari down. Before neither of them could say anything, Willis has embraced Kari. T.K felt all funny inside. A moment passed and Willis turned to T.K.  
  
"Oh, T.K…Thank you very much" he said.  
  
"It was nothing…" T.K replied, barely taking his eyes off Kari.  
  
Kari didn't say anything to T.K, although she was greatful that he was there to catch her. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. T.K knew that Kari was thankful, it was written all over her eyes.  
  
"T.K…" she finally managed to say.  
  
"Hush now, Kari, don't say a word, you just go up and take a rest." T.K commanded.  
  
Kari nodded and with Willis's support she managed to go back up. T.K watched them with concern. His golden, blond hair flew softly as the cold, night wind brushed past his body. T.K inserted his hand into his pocket, then walked away.  
  
~Kari and Willis~  
  
Willis slowly let go off Kari so she can lie down on her bed. He ran his fingers through her silky, brown hair, giving her comfort. He looked at her, lovingly, which brought a smile to Kari's cherry lips.  
  
"You should rest now, everything will be fine"  
  
Kari nodded, understandingly.  
  
"Good night, sweetie" Willis said as he got up and kissed Kari's forehead which sends warmth all through Kari's body.  
  
"Goodnight" Kari said as she snuggled, cozily under her blanket.  
  
Willis walked away to the front of the room. Took one last look at Kari for the night, switched the lights off and quietly shut the door.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Yamato paced around the studio, waiting for his girlfriend, Sora, to come. Sure enough a few minutes later, the door to the studio swung open. In came a beautiful girl with short, red hair and hazelnut eyes. She was dressed in a simple red dress that brings out her inner self. Next to her was her long time bestfriend, Taichi Yagami. He has messy brown hair and deep amber eyes. He wore a simple t-shirt and just normal tracksuits. Matt gaped surprised when he saw Taichi. Sora went up to Matt and kissed him on the cheek. Taichi looked at them gloomily.  
  
"Taichi…." Matt started "Didn't know you were coming"  
  
"Oh…I didn't want to but your girlfriend here" he said nodding at Sora "Forced me to come"  
  
"You don't have to refer to her as 'girlfriend'" Matt remarked.  
  
"Well she is isn't she?" Taichi snapped.  
  
Sora was frustrated as she watched the two teenage boy's behavior. Ever since she had started to date Matt, Taichi has seemed to act strangely towards Matt. Every time they went some where Matt and Taichi never talk to each other unless they are forced to. Sora never got to see Taichi's excitement face, his magnificent smile, and his caring face. All she see now was pure hatred towards Matt and coldness towards Sora. But everytime Sora was alone with Taichi, Taichi some how got friendlier, he was nicer, he was back to his old self again, fun and loving.  
  
Anger bolted up through Matt's veins. His face burned with hot rage.  
  
"I swear Taichi Yagami that I'll…." Matt started to say.  
  
"You'll swear what? Huh? That you will kill me and torture me for all my life? Oh please Matt, that's childish!" Taichi retorted.  
  
Matt couldn't take it anymore, Taichi was out of control! He started to make his way towards Taichi.  
  
"Oh Enough!" Sora suddenly said.  
  
They both looked at Sora, awed. Sora never really snapped like that. Her eyes were twinkling with annoyance.  
  
"You got to stop this childish act! I have enough of it! Out of the people that could fight are you two…long time bestfriends too! I just don't have any idea why you two have torture yourselves like this? Not only are you torturing yourselves…but you're torturing me…to see my two bestfriends fight like cats and dogs…its just too painful! Why are you doing this?" she lectured while asking.  
  
Matt looked at Sora disbelievingly. He didn't disagree with Sora nor answered her, it kills him to act like this towards Taichi, but what can he do? Tai was the one who started this whole problem. Being so stupid!  
  
Taichi on the other hand looked at Sora with pain and woe in his eyes. Sora saw this and was shocked. What is wrong with him was all she could think about. Then her question got answered.  
  
"Why? Why?" Taichi said vehemently. "Why? The answer should be clear! I thought we were all friends! But no…you two just have to start a love relationship?! That just wrecked our bond of friendship! So every time I go out with both of you, I have to sit by and watch you go all mushy mushy! Honestly that disgust me!"  
  
"So…in other words you don't approve of our relationship" Sora asked slowly.  
  
"I'm not against it! I'm just, I mean I just can't…" Tai started but Matt interrupted.  
  
"You just can't take the fact that Sora wants to be with me but not you"  
  
Taichi shot up and gave Matt a look, if looks could kill. Taichi stormed out of the studio.  
  
"Matt!" Sora snapped "That was harsh! Too harsh for my liking"  
  
Sora went out after Taichi.  
  
Matt gave a slow moan. Then suddenly there was the noise of tires screeching and next moment there was a loud crash. Matt ran outside. To his right he could see a car smashed on to a pole and to his left, he could see Sora, kneeling on the ground, sobbing hard. There clutched in her arms was….Taichi….!  
  
  
  
Please R+R! Can't go on without those reviews!! I need them!! Heuhuehe 


	4. Princess Of Sorrow And Pain

Hi guys! I never thought I will get this much reviews … but I really appreciate them…continue reviewing for me…Thankyou so much…without your reviews…I might not have the spirit to continue…anyway any suggestions to who Kari should go with, who Sora should go with? I'm going to add more characters along the way and maybe add another triangle…!  
  
  
  
Fighting For The One You Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Princess Of Sorrow and Pain  
  
Yamato stared in horror, his eyes widen, he stood frozen on his spot. Without him realizing it, tears of sadness has rolled down his cheeks. He witnessed Sora, hugging Taichi as she cried, kissing his forehead, saying uncontrollable words. He finally moved towards Sora and Taichi. The sight of Sora and Taichi saddens him.  
  
"Tai…Tai…" Sora was continually saying "Don't leave…please don't leave... Even though I'm dating Matt that doesn't mean I don't love you…Don't go…Don't go…"  
  
Sora finally spotted Matt, she turned her head to face him. A look of terror was in her eyes.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?? CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Sora screamed out.  
  
Matt nodded understandingly and got his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed 911. Matt walked away from the scene as he called. He couldn't understand what the operator was saying with all this commotion. A car pulled up near the scene. Two people got out of the backseat of the car. They ran towards Sora and Taichi.  
  
"What is happen- " one of the person started to say but then they realized what had happened.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Kari…" Taichi started to say.  
  
Kari's body shook with sadness, fear, frustration and devastation. She bent down next to Sora, brushing her hands on to Taichi's face. Why does this have to happen? On her birthday too.  
  
"Onni-san, I love you so much" Kari said in between her tears.  
  
Taichi looked at Kari with love and concern for her. "Happy Birthday, Princess"  
  
Kari cried even more. "Stay with me ok?" Kari's voice shook as she said this.  
  
"I…I…I can't promise you that...K…Ka…Kari. If I die…I just want you to know that I love you and tell Mum and Dad that I could never forget about them…" he said with effort.  
  
Suddenly they heard the sirens of the ambulance. Everyone parted in ways as the vehicle made its way to Taichi. The paramedics came running out with the rolling beds. Some went to the crashing car and some went to Taichi. They lifted Taichi up and one of the paramedics held Sora back. Kari jumped to the back of the ambulance once every thing was in place. The ambulance drove off leaving a miserable Sora, an astonished Willis and a gloomy Yamato. Without wasting any time Willis ran to his car and told the driver to follow the ambulance. Yamato and Sora ran after him and went inside his car too. They all drove off.  
  
~2 hours Later~  
  
Kari sat next to her brother, holding his hand. He looked like a body corpse either than a teenage boy. Willis was next to Kari, holding her really tight while Matt tried to calm Sora down. A moment later T.K came, with him was a girl with long, lavender hair and astonishing amethyst eyes. She wore a woolen, white jumper and a black knee-length skirt. She had round, shiny glasses.  
  
Kari looked at her without acknowledging her, although she knew who it was. T.K focused his eyes on Kari, how he felt sorry for her. On her birthday she has to bare this tragedy. She looked so tired out with her shoulders slumped to the back like that. Her silky, brown hair was tangled in weird ways but she still looked amazingly pretty. Everyone in the room was silent now, Sora has stopped her constant sobbing, and everyone else has calmed down. They all watched Taichi in silent. A few minutes later Mr and Mrs. Yagami entered the room. Kari and Willis got up and hugged the two.  
  
"Kari, you should go some where now, you've been here long enough, and that's no way to spend the day of your birthday…" Mrs. Yagami said.  
  
"But Mama, I want to be here for Tai" Kari stated.  
  
Mrs. Yagami just shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"Your dad and I are here to take care of Taichi, all of you, can go home now, rest your selves or do something far more cheering than this" The tone in her voice was superior and strong that no one dared to disagree with her.  
  
One by one, they all walked out of the room and hospital. Kari was warm under Willis's arm but her heart was cold as ice. She looked out to no where in particular. The group stood still, not knowing what to say. Finally Matt broke the silence.  
  
"We better get going, there's no use standing out here in the cold" he said as he shuddered.  
  
T.K walked up to Willis. "By the way this is Yolei" he said while gesturing his arm towards Yolei. Yolei smiled at him.  
  
Kari's head shot up, she looked angry.  
  
"Now is not the time for introductions" she spat out vehemently. Sora nodded in agreement. Boy, does T.K feel bad.  
  
"S…sor…sorry" T.K stuttered.  
  
"Willis…I really think we should work on your songs now" Matt said. He saw the look Kari was giving him. "I know now might not seem the right time but we need to do it as soon as possible, our concert is dated in a couple of weeks time and we have done absolutely nothing!"  
  
Willis hesitated. "This is Kari's birthday and a tragedy just bestowed upon all of us, I really don't think this is the right time."  
  
"I realize that Willis, but work must be done!" Matt said, growing impatient.  
  
"But don't you understand? Do you not care? Do you have any feelings what so ever? Today is Kari's birthday and Earth's birthday present to her was her brother having an accident! Don't you not care on how she feels? How would you feel if you were in her shoes?" Willis said aloud, didn't even care to calm his voice.  
  
Matt was shocked. Willis cared so much about the Yagami family but what will happen in their courier if they don't start to work on it?  
  
"But…" Matt started to say.  
  
"Enough!" Kari yelled out. She gripped her head. "I can't take all this fighting anymore…"  
  
"I never thought you had in you Kari, to yell out like this, you sure have changed" Yolei remarked, everyone glared at her.  
  
"She's just having problems Yolei" T.K said through gritted teeth, trying to control his anger towards her. "She's still the Queen of Numemons, the Princess of Light"  
  
"I am no Princess of Light, T.K, I'm of sorrow and pain" she said as she turned away and started running.  
  
Willis and T.K ran after her, both wanting her. She finally came to a halt. T.K and Willis stopped on either side of her. They were in the place where T.K and Sandra were 3 years ago.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" Kari asked through her sobs.  
  
"Because we care for you" T.K said sincerely.  
  
Kari just grunted while smirking. "Care for me? That's just too silly, T.K"  
  
"Why is it?" T.K asked. Both Kari and T.K was forgetting that Willis was there.  
  
Kari turned sharply at T.K. T.K was bewildered, she never looked any angrier.  
  
"That's a dumb question Takeru Takaishi! You hurt me exactly three years ago on this exact same spot!"  
  
T.K looked confused. "What did I do here that could possibly hurt you?"  
  
"Oh...I get it, you didn't realize you were hurting me, eh? You want to know the real reason why I left, huh?"  
  
T.K nodded, brazing himself for what was coming.  
  
"You…! You…! You didn't love me! You were here with an attractive young girl and said that I was only your friend! Nothing special!" She cried out, she then turned around to become face to face with Willis. Willis looked hurt.  
  
"But…Willis loved me T.K, he would share anything with me, he cared for me" Kari said. "And I…Hikari Yagami, love him in return." Kari wasn't really sure whether she really loved Willis, does she love T.K too?  
  
T.K was speechless…if only he knew…if only he could turn back time. "Kari…I"  
  
"No! No more" Kari said "Don't want to hear it…you once told me that you will never let me go without a fight,(Willis flinched at this) but you let me go, that meant that you don't love me or care for me…your promises are nothing but a down right lie!"  
  
Kari walked off with Willis beside her. T.K just looked at her with pain. He still loved her, he will fight for her. His face was filled with determination.  
  
"Kari! I will fight for you" he screamed. But Kari just continued to walk.  
  
~In The Hotel~  
  
Kari shut herself in her room. She didn't want to talk to Willis nor anyone else. She had enough of this cruel world. No one could be happy in the universe, she would never be happy. She will always be miserable like this past years. She looked to the side of her bed on the bedside table. There was a pair of sharp scissors . She looked at it for a moment, hesitated but then stood up and made her way to it. Kari knew a better place than Earth, where all her sufferings will end. Heaven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review this! I need those reviews to continue on!  
  
~CherryBlossom~  
  
Also please put in suggestions! 


	5. Careful, My Heart Is Very Breakable

Thankyou so much for all your reviews…normally I wouldn't do a chapter each day but because of all the reviews I've been getting…I didn't want to disappoint everyone by taking a long time to write…  
  
CherryBlossom: Really? Am I famous? Somebody said that in the review…just making sure they aren't lying…! And tell me what couples are you interested in?  
  
Sorato? Taiora? Kenyako? Daiyako? Dakari? Takari? Or…a new one…WiLkari?  
  
Tell me in the reviews!  
  
Fighting For The One You Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Careful, My Heart Is Very Breakable  
  
Kari looked at the sharp object that lay before her eyes, she grabbed hold of it and brushed her fingers along the shiny blade. Her index finger, prickled at the end of the blade, she gave a soft...o…while little drip of blood tricked down her finger tips to the cream coloured floor.  
  
^It shouldn't be too bad^ Kari thought silently. After all, she's going to a better place, a place where all her sufferings will end, a place filled with joy and happiness, a place where she don't have to remember her painful past.  
  
She gave it a thought looking at the scissors. Someone rang the bell to the hotel room. She could hear Willis's shuffling feet as it made its way to the door. Kari didn't care at who might be at the door. She will not back out now. Kari lifted the scissors up in the air, gripping the handles with her two hands. She could hear Willis arguing with someone outside her door.  
  
"NO! You are not allowed to go in there" she heard Willis say.  
  
"But I got to, I need to talk to her!" the guest insisted.  
  
"She wouldn't listen to you, she wont even listen to me" Willis argued back.  
  
Kari wasted no time, in any minute, those two might burst in into the room and stop her.  
  
"Goodbye cruel world" she whispered.  
  
She lowered down the blade as the door burst open.  
  
"KARI NO!"  
  
The person dashed towards Kari and stood infront of her as the blade went down. Pain shot through the person as the scissors cut through it's flesh on it's right shoulder. Kari gaped in surprise then broke into tears.  
  
"T.K you shouldn't off done that…" she said sadly.  
  
T.K smiled through his pain as he gripped the scissors that was hanging in his shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to get hurt" he said.  
  
"T.K…" she cried out as the tears poured down "Willis! Help him…, get into the car, I'll tell Tom (Driver) to take us to the nearest hospital"  
  
"O…Yeah" Willis said as he ran upto T.K and helped him up.  
  
Kari ran out of the room to buzz her chauffeur. "Get the car ready, NOW" she commanded.  
  
When T.K was out of the room, Kari placed T.K's hand on her shoulder to support him. Willis did the same to T.K's other hand. The three walked as fast as they could to the car which was parked outside the venue. By about 5 minutes they were already in the car, ready to go.  
  
"Speed this up Tom" Kari insisted.  
  
"Yes Miss" he said in reply.  
  
Kari kept glancing at T.K, giving him all of her attention, on the other hand, Willis kept glancing at Kari and was jealous when he saw that all she cared about right now was T.K.  
  
T.K leaned his head to Kari's shoulder, trying to shut out the pain, but it was merely impossible. He looked up at Kari and saw her gazing down at him, her ruby red eyes was filled with sadness and frustration. Her lips was curved in a frown as it wobbled, she swallowed back her tears. But she couldn't hold it any longer as she saw T.K, a tear drop fell on T.K's lips and that was the only thing he remembered as he lost his consciousness.  
  
~Another Place In Japan~  
  
"I can't believe they didn't take me to see Kari" a boy complained loudly.  
  
He had spiky, brown hair and the top was covered with a goggle. He wore cream cargos and a black loose t-shirt. Every girl would of swooped down on him, if only he lost the tone of his stupidity. Well, he's not exactly stupid but he lies too much to girls and he only does this to impress them. All the same, girls who does not know him would wink at him and try to look at him for the second or third time.  
  
"DAVIS!!!" His bigger sister roamed.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm coming, hold up!" Davis cried. He took one last look at himself in the mirror then stormed out of his room.  
  
He was home alone with his sister since the past day. Their parents are on a business trip to China, so they have to be home alone for at least 2-3 weeks.  
  
"Davis, how could you make me wait? I can't wait to taste my own cooking!"  
  
Davis groaned. "Well, you could off started without me Jun"  
  
"Family rule number 1, Do not start eating if all family members are not presence on the table" Jun replied a matter – of – factly.  
  
"Uh huh, You made that up…"  
  
"What ever little bro" Jun said as she helped herself to her own cooking. Davis groaned at the sight of the food. It looked burnt. He didn't want to hurt his sister's feeling. She tried really hard to cook the best for him.  
  
DInG DonG DinG  
  
"I'll get that" Davis cried.  
  
Jun just shrugged her shoulders as she tasted her own charcoal chicken. She smiled and clapped her hands in delight. Davis walked quickly to the door. He opened it slightly to see who it was. When he saw that it was Yolei, he tried to close the door again but Yolei pushed it open.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny!" She said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Davis: Laughed Out Loud. "I was only joking"  
  
"Yeah yeah, well, I came to say that I saw Kari today" Yolei said.  
  
Davis's face lit up. "Jun, I have to go, important business, I'll be back to eat the rest of my dinner"  
  
"But Davis I—" Jun cried out.  
  
"Goodbye!" Davis interrupted and walked out of the apartment.  
  
Yolei raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Kari is important" Davis said.  
  
Yolei rolled her eyes as they made their way down to the park.  
  
"So how does she look?" Davis asked, eager to know how Kari looks like after 3 years.  
  
"Oh? She's very pretty, as always, she grew her hair to just pass her shoulders, and her eyes are magnificent, too bad I never saw her smile because she was devastated, but T.K told me, her smile was more enchanting then ever!" Yolei described.  
  
Davis has a look of annoyance at his face.  
  
"What? What? Did I say something wrong?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Huh? No…no…I'm just annoyed that no one told me she has returned" Davis sulked.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
For once, their eyes met. Davis just realized that the girl he was sitting next to was very beautiful. Even though she has an uncontrollable temper, she was very nice to him and has stopped manipulating him since Kari left. Davis tilted Yolei's face upwards and she was surprised. He bent down gently and softly placed his lips on Yolei's, the kiss was passionate and hotly possessive. Yolei couldn't help but to enjoy it. Then out of no where ---  
  
"Yolei? Wha…? What's going on here?" a deep voice asked.  
  
Yolei and Davis looked up to find two angry eyes.  
  
"Ke…Ken" Yolie stuttered out.  
  
"I can't believe this" Ken said, eyes full of pain. He turned around and ran away.  
  
"Ken! Wait!!" Yolei cried out. She looked out to him to see his figure slowly got smaller and smaller.  
  
She slumped down next to Davis, looking defeated.  
  
~Kari~  
  
Kari ran her fingers through T.K's blond hair, lovingly. She smiled gently at him. A few minutes before, she was worried sick about him, but Joe, the youngest doctor in the hospital, had managed to pull the scissors with no harm done. He also had cleaned his wound. Kari was so glad. She didn't realize how much she still loved him until today. But what can she say? She belonged to Willis now, and he loved her very much, and she loves him too… but can what she feeling be true?  
  
Willis was out of the room, buying Kari and himself some snacks to eat, while thinking over a new idea of a song that he has in his mind. T.K slowly stirred up, his eyes fluttered open. He looked so much better than before. He looked up at Kari and smiled.  
  
"Oh T.K" Kari burst into tears and she covered her face with her hands. Her shoulder shook.  
  
T.K looked concerned and worried. "No…no…don't cry Kari, it kills me even more to see you crying…I love you too much to see you cry"  
  
Kari looked up, did she hear what she thought she just heard? Did T.K say that he really loved her? She was speechless, a few years ago she had longed for T.K to say that to her, but now, she felt happy…she did but…there's always a but, she loved Willis as well as she loved T.K. She was more confused then ever.  
  
Kari looked into T.K's eyes, oh, she just couldn't resist. T.K sat up, ignoring the little pain he has on his shoulder. Their eyes met, the spell of love has captured them and has tighten it self around the two. T.K inched forward and Kari done the same. T.K tilted Kari's chin upwards and slowly but passionately kissed her, oh those lips tasted so sweet. He moved closer to Kari, almost falling off his bed, he couldn't resist her any longer and she couldn't resist him any longer too. It felt like they were meant to be. Then they heard something fall on the ground. They looked up to see Willis, pain in his eyes.  
  
He took a look at them with anger and the looks that could kill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~  
  
So how was that? Tell me which couples do you like to see in this story?  
  
I'll repeat them again: Sorato? Taiora? Kenyako? Daiyako? Dakari? Takari? Or…a new one…WiLkari? Soon…maybe next chapter I'm going to let Mimi appear in the story…and maybe I should try another triangle…  
  
Joe, Mimi and Izzy and maybe little Cody … I don't know yet… I just have a craze for Mimi and Izzy…coz of what happened when they were in the digital world…*sigh* but you tell me what you want!  
  
*wInkZ*  
  
~CherryBlossom~ 


	6. The Question Is Out, Will She Answer?

Thankyou guys for your suggestions…I sure gave them a thought, sorry I didn't write anything about Yolei, Davis and Ken in this chapter. The chapter would have been too long and I have to do homework and everything *sigh*  
  
If you have any other suggestions or questions to the story don't hesitate to email me or to say it in your reviews… Please continue to review…I wouldn't off written without your reviews…I NEED THEM! LoL  
  
Fighting For The One You Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Question Is Out, Will She Answer?  
  
Willis stared at them, speechless. How could Kari do such a thing? She doesn't seem to be the type.  
  
"Willis…" Kari said, getting up from her seat, excuses ran through her head. What could she say to explain herself?  
  
"I think I…have to go" Willis croaked as he turned.  
  
"Willis! No…" Kari said aloud.  
  
Willis didn't bother to stop or turned, he just continued to walk on without saying anything else. Kari's eyes followed Willis until he was out of sight. She turned to face T.K, he was concerned about her.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's all my fault" T.K apologized.  
  
Kari shook her head from side to side. "No…It's my fault as well as yours, don't blame it all on yourself" she smiled at him "I'm going out for fresh air."  
  
The idea seemed to horrify T.K. The look on his face was of fear.  
  
"What?" Kari asked.  
  
"I…erm…I…I… I don't want you to go" T.K said.  
  
"Why is that?" Kari asked.  
  
"I don't want you to…to…try and commit suicide."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
T.K gave hear a weak smile which Kari warmly return.  
  
"Trust me on this one, I won't" Kari said as she walked out of the room, leaving a worried, T.K behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"*Yawn*"  
  
A girl with shoulder – length brown hair and copper – coloured eyes walked to the taxi area in the airport. She wore a black, cut sleeve dress and black, high heels. She got into a taxi while the driver loaded her suitcases at the back of the taxi. She looked into the rear mirror and made sure her hair was still neat.  
  
"So Miss…where are you off to?" The Driver asked when he went inside the taxi.  
  
"Take me to, the apartments next to Odaiba High" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Sure Miss" he said.  
  
~Sora~  
  
Sora's eyes were red from crying, her hair was tangled here and there. She hugged her pillow closely, curling herself up on her bed. She had the heater on in her room, but she felt cold all over. The atmosphere of tension and confusion was in the air. She felt like Taichi wasn't there anymore. She needs to go to visit him, alone. Without Yamato eyeing her every move, giving her piercing stares. Sora looked at her watch, 8:15. She knew it was late, but she has to go to meet Taichi and see how he's doing. Sora grabbed the key to her yellow beetle car and her purse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh no…it froze again" a 17 year old Koushiro/Izzy said (AN. To make easier, I'll call him Izzy) as he slapped his laptop along the back. His red hair was shorter and his deep brown eyes was full of knowledge.  
  
"Izzy!" his half mother called out.  
  
"Yes?" Izzy replied.  
  
"A girl is here to see you" She said.  
  
Izzy's heart throbbed, a girl? Here to see him? No one girl has ever gave him second looks. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked ok, his green quarter length cargos and red loose t-shirt looks ok on him.  
  
He quickly walked out of his room to the hall way. He looked out at the door to find the most prettiest girl he has ever seen. She has the bossy kind of look but he didn't care.  
  
"Izzy…why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just lost" Izzy replied.  
  
"Lost? But you're home, you shouldn't be lost" she said while she put her 'point' finger on to her cheeks.  
  
"No, I mean, I don't know who you are"  
  
"Oh? *Laughs* Don't you recognized me?"  
  
"Technically, no"  
  
"It's me, Mimi!" she said.  
  
What ever Izzy was expecting, it wasn't this. Mimi has changed. She looked far more mature and doesn't look as selfish anymore. Her body posture was fabulous, she looked like a very young model with her pose and her outfit.  
  
"Mimi? Prodigious! You have changed! You look…astounding!" Izzy complemented.  
  
Mimi, blushed a shiny raze of pink.  
  
"So Mims, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came to visit, but I also have to do some modeling in here"  
  
"You're a model huh? That's amazing, where are you staying?"  
  
"I was planning to stay over Sora's but she's not home, I guess she might've gone on a date with Yamato, for all I know that could take forever and I can't wait outside her house until she comes back, my suitcases are too heavy!"  
  
"I tell you what, you can stay over my place until Sora comes back" Izzy said.  
  
"Really? Thanks" Mimi said as she grabbed one of her suitcases and walked in. Izzy went and grabbed the other 2 and he nearly collapsed. It was so heavy.  
  
~Sora~  
  
Sora sat, still as a stone, next to Taichi who was fast asleep. His face looked so life less. She couldn't bare this tragedy, it was too sad to think about. She quietly sobbed by herself. Taichi woke up slowly as he heard Sora crying.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Sora looked up and saw that Taichi was awake.  
  
"Sorry…did I wake you up?" Sora asked.  
  
"No…" Tai lied.  
  
"Well…nothing is wrong Taichi, just the fact that you're lying in a hospital bed, with broken bones and the thought that the last thing I did to you before the accident was giving you a big lecture and you seeing me with Yamato…" her voice trailed off there.  
  
"Well…" Taichi didn't know what to say, he wasn't expecting Sora to say this. He looked and gazed into Sora's eyes. After a moment Sora looked away. She couldn't stand to look into those hurtful eyes, the eyes that used to be full of laughter and joy when they were very close. If she continued to look into those eyes, they might do something that she will regret later. She doesn't want to be unfaithful to Yamato.  
  
"So…" Taichi said.  
  
"So…" Sora said in return.  
  
"Where's Yamato?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe working in the studio, I don't know" she said in a boring sort of tone.  
  
"Then what are you doing here, alone? You should be with Yamato on a weekend" Taichi forced out the words.  
  
Sora flinched at this. "Not necessarily and plus you're in hospital, I think right now you're more important, what I mean to say is, love don't last forever but friendship last a life time"  
  
Taichi nervously smiled. He felt butterflies down his stomach. Those words sounded his ears like a lullaby that could drift him off to sleep. Sora seemed to realize the tension between the two and she could also feel butterflies down her stomach.  
  
"Sora…" Tai started to say.  
  
Sora's head shot up. "Yes?"  
  
"You know, if anything goes wrong between you and Yamato, I'll be here, I'm always waiting for you, and I'll always be…" his voice trailed of there.  
  
Sora looked away, so Taichi couldn't see the tears burning in her eyelids.  
  
"What's wrong, Sora?" Taichi asked when he saw Sora's shoulders shook.  
  
Sora put on a cheerful act for Taichi. "Nothing!" she said in a cheerful tone and she put on a fake smile "Look it's getting late, I should get going!" Sora got up and bent down to kiss Taichi's forehead, but Taichi looked up and the kiss fell on his lips instead. It was so, warm, and loving. But Sora realizing what she's doing, broke the lingering kiss. Taichi looked confused.  
  
"No…I can't do this Taichi, what would Yamato say?"  
  
Taichi looked annoyed. "Honestly Sora, who do you want to be with? Me or Yamato?"  
  
Sora sharply answered him, "Taichi Yagami, If I hand you my heart, would you be able to keep it? or will you break it?"  
  
"Of course I'll keep it Sora and take good care of it, I'll make sure you're happy, I'll make sure you get everything you want and I'll love you for ever and ever!" he exclaimed.  
  
Sora couldn't say anything. Does Taichi really love her?  
  
"Sora…do you love me?" Taichi asked, his body was in pain, he shouldn't have let out so much of his energy but he didn't care right now.  
  
"I…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think? Tell me what you want Sora to say! And it depends on how many reviews I get, I'll also be asking my relatives…so your votes count!  
  
Please R+R!  
  
~CherryBlossom~ 


	7. Was There Any Special Feeling For The Ki...

Sorry that I have been kind of slow to post this chapter…but I didn't have time….school work and my friend just lend me 5 cd's on cardcaptors so I've been watching it! Anyway I really hope you enjoy this one!  
  
Please continue to review! Coz I need theme…and I need at least 5 new reviews before I post up next chapter! But if you want to review more! I'll be even more quicker!  
  
Fighting For The One You Love  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Was There A Special Feeling For The Kiss?  
  
Sora looked around in desperation, what can she possibly do to end this? She loved Taichi but she also loved Yamato, doesn't she? Taichi watched Sora, silently. He knew that she was thinking it over.  
  
"Taichi, I…I can't say right now…" Sora silently said. (AN. I'm sorry about this…but I have a plan for them)  
  
"Why not, Sora? If you love me, you love me, if you don't, you don't"  
  
"Because I don't know right now!" Sora cried as she started to run away from Taichi.  
  
"Sora, wait!" Taichi called out after her, he tried to get up but the pain in his body pierced him like a thousand knives, stabbing down on his body.  
  
"Sora…" he restlessly mumbled.  
  
Sora drove in her car, with sorrow aching in her heart. If only they knew, she thought, she was stuck between the two. Why is love so gentle and sweet yet so complicated? It's so frustrating! It could drive a person insane! Sora parked her car, then she climbed up the steps to her apartment. She doesn't feel like taking the elevator. In 5-8 minutes time she reached it. She was about to insert her key in when she saw a note pinned on to her front door. Sora grabbed it and read the sloppy white paper in her hands.  
  
Dear Sora,  
  
Hi how are you? I hope you're well. This is Mims by the way, I came back to Japan to do some modeling (Yes I'm a model) in here. I was planning to stay over your place today but you weren't home so I went to Izzy's place to pass the time until you get back. You can pick me up from there, don't be lazy ok? After all he lives just above your apartment. See you later.  
  
Mimi  
  
Sora smiled in delight. Mimi is back in Japan! She could talk to her about her problems. After all, Mimi has a lot of experience. Sora almost laughed when she remembered the time that Mimi slapped a boy a across the face, just because he told Mimi that he loves her.  
  
Sora made her way to Izzy's place, knocked on the wooden door, and waited patiently. Izzy's mother opened the door.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mrs. Izumi, I was wondering whether Mimi is here?" Sora greeted politely.  
  
"HI Sora, yes Mimi is here, she should be Izzy's room."  
  
Mrs. Izumi stepped aside and let Sora come in. Sora quietly and slowly opened the door to Izzy's room. She saw Mimi and Izzy fast asleep on the small, blue couch. Mimi's head was resting on Izzy's shoulder. A blanket was keeping the two warm and very comfortable. Has they become a couple? Sora didn't have the heart to wake them up. Sora walked out of the room and explained to Mrs. Izumi why Mimi isn't coming with her. Mrs. Izumi nodded understandingly.  
  
"Sorry for bothering" Sora said as she slightly bent down her top half of her body, to show respect to Mrs. Izumi.  
  
"That's ok, dear" Mrs. Izumi replied, smiling at Sora.  
  
Sora walked out of the apartment and said goodnight to Mrs. Izumi. She made her way down to hers and walked in. Sora found her mother sitting on the couch. Her arms were folded across her chest.  
  
"And where have you been?" she asked quietly but looking cross.  
  
"I visited Taichi and just went to see Mimi" Sora answered coolly.  
  
"This late? Sora do you know what time this is?" Mrs. Takenouchi roared, standing up on her feet while she pointed her finger at the clock.  
  
"I am not a child any more MOTHER!" Sora roared back.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi slumped on the couch. She couldn't believe that Sora yelled back at her. Sora looked at her shocked mother and realized she had done a terrible thing.  
  
"I'm sorry" Sora muttered then locked herself in her room.  
  
~*Next Day*~  
  
Ken walked past the row of shops. He tried to get Yolei out of his mind. The thought of her kissing his bestfriend just doesn't seem right. Ken's black jeans brushed along and his dark blue jumper matched his hair. Ken walked past a shop full of lady's dresses. There was a lavender flowing dress with a purple rose pinned on one side.  
  
^Yolei would look good in that^ Ken thought ^AH…don't think about her.^  
  
He then walked past a photo studio where there was a picture of a girl looking out to the sea.  
  
^Yolei would've looked better in that photo, ACK why her again?.^  
  
Ken shook his head from side to side and didn't know where he was going. He bumped himself to another person. The person toppled down on to the hard concrete floor.  
  
"My mistake, I'm sorry, are you-?" Ken saw that the person he just bumped was Yolei. Yolei hadn't noticed that it was Ken who bumped her, Ken stretched out his hand. Yolei took it with one hand and the other one on her hips.  
  
"Thanks" She then looked up and saw Ken examining her.  
  
"Ke..Ken" She stuttered out.  
  
Ken turned back to walk away, he still hadn't forgiven Yolei. Yolei grabbed Ken's arms.  
  
"Please let me explain…" Yolei said. In her tone, Ken could hear desperation and the fact that she still loves him. Ken turned to look at her.  
  
"Alright, but not here…let's go to that café around the corner" Ken said.  
  
Yolei nodded.  
  
*  
  
They ordered 2 cup of coffees and after that Ken asked Yolei to explain herself.  
  
"Well you see Ken, I'm not the best looking girl in the world, and my personality it's not the type that could attract lots of guys. But you Ken…you accepted me for the way I am and I really appreciate it, back then when I was with Davis, I didn't expect it to happen I mean all I wanted to do when I met Davis was to tell him about Kari – "  
  
"What about Kari?" Ken asked.  
  
"She's back in Japan, did you know?"  
  
"No…I guess not but continue" Ken said.  
  
"And Ken…" Yolei continued "Even if you wont forgive me for what I've done I just want you to know that I love you and if you don't love me…I understand…" Yolei said sincerely.  
  
Ken could tell from Yolei's words and eyes that she was really sorry. Ken's heart melted. Of course he still loves her. After all they've been through, after all the things they'd shared.  
  
"And if you don't forgive – " Yolei rambled on.  
  
But Ken had placed his hand over Yolei's. Yolei felt warm all over.  
  
"I forgive you" Ken softly said.  
  
A smile spread over Yolei's face. She was so happy. Never in her thoughts that she thought Ken will forgive her.  
  
"Why don't we go over my place? I think my mum baked those delicious cakes that you love" Ken offered.  
  
Yolei nodded her head eagerly. She'll go where ever as long as Ken is with her. They stood up from the table and started a brand new relationship.  
  
~Mimi~  
  
The afternoon sun crept in through the window of Izzy's room. The curtains were shining with gold. Mimi's eyes slowly fluttered open. She lifted her head from Izzy's shoulder. Her eyes drifted to Izzy's face then to the hand around her shoulder. Mimi was confused. How did this happen? How did she fell asleep on Izzy's shoulder?  
  
"What – " Mimi stared to say when Izzy woke up. His eyes opened and he looked at Mimi in confusion. Then he felt the body that he was holding.  
  
"Woah" he yelped up quickly. Mimi did the same.  
  
"How?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Actually I was about to ask you the same thing" Mimi said.  
  
Izzy raised one of his eyebrows. Crossed his hand infront of his chest. Closed his eyes and gave it a thought.  
  
"Aha!" he suddenly said which startled Mimi. "I remember, you were waiting for Sora and I was sitting on the couch. You sat next to me because you said your feet were hurting I think…and then you and I fell asleep…"  
  
"O?" Mimi asked in surprise as though all this was new to her.  
  
Mrs. Izumi came into the room and informed them that Sora had come by yesterday night. She also told both of them to get ready for lunch. They missed breakfast. She said that they looked so comfortable that she didn't dare to wake them up.  
  
Mimi and Izzy blushed making the atmosphere in the room full of shyness and embarrassment. Mimi used the bathroom first while Izzy started to think about her.  
  
^She is lovely, she's sweet, innocent and gentle^ Izzy started to thought ^But Mimi and I are just friends…normal friends…nothing more…but then why did I have this funny feeling when ever I see her face? What could it possibly be? I never felt this way to any other girl before, could it actually be love? No it can't be…^ ^But why can't it be?^ A little voice in his head hissed.  
  
Mimi then walked in, into the room with just a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was dripping wet. Izzy just looked, open mouthed. Mimi had forgotten that Izzy was in the room until she looked up from picking her clothes. Her innocent face burned with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm…I'm sorry…" she said.  
  
Izzy quickly recovered. "No…it's ok…I'll just go and take a shower myself" Izzy rushed out of the room.  
  
~T.K~  
  
T.K was lost in his own world as he thought about the kiss he had with Kari the other day. It was so nice, so passionate, so full of love. But Willis had interrupted. He got pretty angry at him. But then again, Kari belongs to Willis so that explains why he interrupted.  
  
"Lost in thoughts are you?" A voice broke in. T.K looked up surprisedly. There stood Joe with his long, blue hair brushed to the back. His glasses were nicely polished.  
  
T.K smiled. "You can say something like that…"  
  
"Thinking about Kari?" Joe asked, his eyes sparkling with a magical look.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"I just can tell…so any problems between you and her? I mean like 3 years ago you two were un separate able…but now I can see from the expressions on your faces that a heavy cloud is above your heads" said Joe aloud.  
  
T.K sighed deeply.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you, I mean who knows? You might be able to help me…"  
  
Joe nodded as he sat on the vacant seat next to T.K's bed.  
  
"You see, I really love Kari, with all my heart. The reason she left for New York was because she thought I didn't love her…and now that I realized my true feelings for her…she just has to be the famous singer known as Willis…she just has to be his girlfriend. Yesterday I kissed her…but Willis came and got really mad at her and me…Kari then left for fresh air…I don't know whether they have solved this yet…part of me wants her to solve this out with him…the other part of me wants Kari to be with me, to be the one who's by my side…"  
  
Joe nodded understandingly. T.K could see that he was thinking it over. Summing up the story.  
  
"When you kissed her…did you tell her how you feel about her?" Joe asked.  
  
"No, actually no…but I yelled out after her once that I will fight to win her back…"  
  
"And then?"  
  
"She just continued to walk on…I'm not even sure whether she heard me or not"  
  
"I see"  
  
"Do you have any idea how I can solve this? Or help to loosen down the heavy weight on my shoulders?" T.K asked.  
  
Joe sighed as he got up from the chair.  
  
"Right now, all I could say this to you…is to stand by…see how it will work out with Willis, let fate and destiny work it out, if Willis is the person she's meant to be with…even if you turned the world upside down…you wouldn't be able to do anything about it…but if she's meant to be with you…she'll come around…"  
  
T.K slowly nodded. It's all confusing. As Joe walked out, Kari walked in. Joe smiled a secretive smile at her and she looked at him confusedly  
  
"Kari!" T.K exclaimed.  
  
"Hi T.K" she said.  
  
"Did you solve it out with Willis?"  
  
"Kind of…I apologized to him and said that it was nothing and that I didn't know what came over me…he accepted my apology but hasn't talked to me ever since last night. This morning he just got up and left, I'm taking an obvious guess that he went to start on his music" She said.  
  
T.K's heart was in pain. Kari didn't know what had come over her. So she didn't really enjoy that kiss that T.K thoroughly enjoyed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked.  
  
"You didn't feel nothing special or any feeling about the kiss?" T.K replied.  
  
Kari's body stiffened. She was afraid that T.K would ask her this. She enjoyed the kiss, no she didn't enjoy it…she loved it! But she can't say this, can she? Does T.K feel the same way? What was the purpose of asking this question? To embarrassed her? If she said yes…T.K might reveal his true feelings to her…but what is his true feeling? Could this be the moment she's been waiting for?  
  
"I felt…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~  
  
So how was that? I know I didn't put Taichi and Sora together (yet or maybe not even at all…we'll just see) heueh..i'm mean I know..!! please review this one!  
  
And also I have a pretty good idea at what Kari's going to say…  
  
It might shock you, it might please you, it might horrify you! Or maybe all of the same! REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
~CherryBlossom~ 


	8. Will The Truth Come Out Or Just Lies?

Sorry it's taken me while but I've been kind of busy with school and tambourine practices…anyway I made some time!! Its almost 12 at midnight…I done this just for you's guys!! I hope you really enjoy this  
  
R+R!!!  
  
Fighting For The One You Love  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Will The Truth Come Out Or Just Lies?  
  
T.K held his breath, waiting for Kari's response. Kari looked deeply into those amazing blue eyes that she truly loved. Can she tell him how she really felt about him? Or would he break her heart? Is this some kind of stupid joke that he's trying to pull off, just to see her reaction?  
  
"I really, lov – " Kari started to say.  
  
"Yes?" T.K asked.  
  
"I lov – " Kari again said.  
  
"T.K!!!!" a voice called out from out side the room. This interrupted their moment.  
  
A girl with long, silky black hair walked in. She wore a denim skirt, with a white halter neck. She casually walked in and kissed T.K softly on the lips. T.K broke free.  
  
"Sandra?" T.K asked.  
  
Kari's face turned from nervousness to anger.  
  
^So…he's still with Sandra?^ She disgustedly thought. He was just playing around with her. How could he do such a thing to her? She should've known that T.K never really cared for her. Even though he had saved her from doing suicide, he had no reason to do this to her!  
  
"T.K, oh my darling T.K" Sandra said "I missed you, I told you I'll be back…school in Canada was boring without you, that's why I returned, to be by your side!"  
  
She hugged T.K and T.K couldn't break free. His eyes kept on looking at Kari, pleading to her to help him, saying that there's nothing going on between him and Sandra. But Kari wasn't looking at T.K, she was busy looking at Sandra's features.  
  
Of course, Kari thought, T.K would choose someone like her, tall, slender, soft skinned and probably wanted by a lot of guys. Kari quickly got up and left the room. She surely didn't want to interrupt this pathetic couple. Kari didn't realize it but tears had rolled down her cheeks. She accidentally bumped to another person while she was hurrying to get out. She looked up and found a concerned looking Joe looking down on her.  
  
"Kari? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Joe asked.  
  
"I'm crying? I didn't realize…*hikZ*" she said through her tears.  
  
"Let's go inside my office and we'll talk about it there, how's that?"  
  
Kari nodded her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Willis played a tune on his guitar. No, that didn't sound right. He played another tune, and it didn't sound right either.  
  
"Break!" Yamato called out.  
  
Everyone in the band went off to get their own lunch. Willis sat still at where he was. Yamato walked up to him.  
  
"What's wrong? You're not concentrating, your mind isn't focused" Yamato said.  
  
Willis didn't reply. He was lost in thoughts of Kari. Maybe he should talk to her before he started on this. It'll just wont work out if he still hadn't forgiven Kari to the max. Kari was his inspiration, the girl that told him the meaning of life. She was the reason he was doing this.  
  
~*FlashBack*~  
  
Willis sat down in the empty music classroom with frustration. He gripped his head with his hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" A sweet girl's voice asked.  
  
Willis looked up to find an amazingly enchanting girl in front of his eyes. Should he tell her?  
  
"Nothing…" he lied.  
  
"It sure don't look like nothing" she insisted.  
  
Willis sighed. "My music teacher just kicked me out of the band…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I had a fight with his son outside school…"  
  
"Oh…can you play something for me?"  
  
"Sure" Willis played a piece of music that he had composed by himself. He sang along as he played. Kari closed her eyes as she listened. When Willis stopped she opened her eyes.  
  
"That was amazing! You can be very famous did you know that? Your music teacher is really stupid in letting you go! He of course didn't see what was really in you, I tell you what, let's go to a place where you can perform that, there's that new café and I heard that there'll be people there who's looking for new talents! This can get you started…!"  
  
Willis first had refused, but she kept on insisting and he couldn't resist the beautiful voice. When he played, she was in the audience cheering him on, she was always by his side and when he was stuck for a tune or lyrics, she will come by and sit next to him. The words will just come out to him and the music will be heard in his ears. Once he got chosen to perform in other places, she was there, always with him, his courier would've been nothing without her. He owe it all to her.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
"Yohoo?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Wha? Wa?" Willis asked as he got back to reality.  
  
"What have you got in your mind?"  
  
"Kari"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"I can't focus with out her here, every time I'm working on a music she's always by my side, giving me the inspiration…"  
  
"But she's not here…so you have to learn to do it without her…she might break up with you someday, and what would you do then? You need to do it without her"  
  
Willis gave it a thought. She might break up with him. Especially after kissing T.K.  
  
He had to learn to do it without her. "Ok Matt, but I'm telling you, it's going to take a while…"  
  
Yamato nodded. "I'm a patient boy aren't I? Anyway I'm going to visit Taichi now…just for this break…"  
  
Willis nodded while he fiddled around with his guitar.  
  
~Mimi~  
  
"Yes like that" A photographer said.  
  
Mimi was doing many different poses for the camera. Today she had started to do some of her modeling. She was dressed in a Japanese kimono, it was purple with pink cherry blossoms all over it. Her hair was put up into a nice tight bun, there were little cherry blossom petals on her hair. Izzy was sitting down on the sides watching Mimi's every move.  
  
^Gawd she's beautiful^ He thought.  
  
"Ok, that's all for now" The photographer said.  
  
Mimi went to the changing rooms and came out again her hair down, she was wearing a blue, tightened dress. She made her way to Izzy.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere for lunch?" she asked.  
  
Izzy nodded. "Yeah let's go…"  
  
The photographer looked at Izzy and Mimi, how close are they. He felt jealous. ^I'll make Mimi want me^ he said in his thoughts. (AN. I didn't want to do another triangle…I feel like doing this instead)  
  
~Kari~  
  
Kari wailed as she cried on Joe's shoulder and explained everything to him.  
  
"I…*sobs* I really love him, Joe, and I…*hiks* I thought he feel the same way you know, with the way…*sobs* he's been acting and asking, and that kiss I had with him, *HikZ* it was wonderful, I was about to tell him how I feel until that ugh, girl, came in and spoilt everything…" Kari said.  
  
"What about Willis, Kari?" Joe asked, eager to help her.  
  
"I…I don't know, I mean I *sobs* I love him too but what I feel for T.K is much stronger, but I just realized that T.K never feel any of these feelings for me, he was just playing me…and yet, I can't seem to stop loving him…"  
  
"Kari, he's not playing you, I'm sure he loves you too, you and T.K are always together, doing everything together, and when you left, it really sure punched a hole in his heart, he was quiet and spent most of his times alone…and Sandra, I'm sure it was just a coincidence…"  
  
"If it was a coincidence…" Kari said "She wouldn't of kissed him…on the lips…"  
  
Joe sighed, he didn't know how to help her anymore, to be honest, he doesn't even know what's right anymore, is T.K really over Sandra?  
  
Kari stood up, and wiped her eyes with tissues.  
  
"Thank you Joe, for your time, I'm sure I wasted enough, I really appreciate you trying to help and reason out with me but I got to fixed all this by my self…and once again…arigato" Kari said as she walked out of the office.  
  
"Bye…"  
  
Kari slowly walked out of the office and walked pass T.K's room, she tilted her head to look inside, and she saw T.K and Sandra, talking to each other, they looked deadly serious. Who knows, Kari thought, they might be planning their next date. T.K caught her looking in, but Kari quickly walked away.  
  
"Kari wait!" he called out but Kari didn't care. She could hear him calling out her name, pleading for her to stay, but she just didn't care, she needed to think this through without his image in front of her face.  
  
^ Why does this have to happen to me? I can't stand this, maybe I am suppose to be with Willis, he loves me, he cares for me, he never played me. He never cheated on me, what else can I ask for? ^ Kari thought.  
  
^ Love, Kari, Love, you ask for your loved one to give you the exact same thing ^ A little voice said in her mind.  
  
Kari shook her head in disagreement. "No," she said quietly "I think I'm going to see how Willis's is doing"  
  
~Taichi~  
  
"MR Yagami…you're doing extremely well, you might be able to be let home by next week" the nurse said.  
  
"That's good" Taichi said.  
  
The nurse walked out of the room and then Sora walked in with a bunch of flowers in her hands. She placed them neatly on Taichi's bed side table.  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Sora…I"  
  
"No Taichi, don't say anything…I'll figure this out ok? You just need to give me some time…I'm really confused right now…I just came today, to see how you were going and to have a friendly best friend chat…you know?"  
  
Taichi nodded. He gestured his hand to the empty chair next to his bed. Sora sat down on it.  
  
"So … ?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Mimi is back in Japan did you know?"  
  
"No…how is she?"  
  
"She's fine I guess, she's a model…how does she look I don't even know… I haven't even seen her…she's been really busy lately and I think she and Izzy might have a little something" Sora said.  
  
Sora was expecting Taichi to smile or even laugh. But Taichi's face remained as the way it was.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I was just thinking, they just met after 4-5 years and they've already started to have something…and us? We've been together since we were a bowling infant and we have nothing…" Taichi's voice trailed off there.  
  
"Oh…"Sora didn't know what else to say. She was lost for words.  
  
"Sora, I just hope you'll think it over with great cautious, I really love you, you know I do, I will never do anything to hurt you…"  
  
"I know Tai, I know…" she said it like she was in a trance.  
  
Somebody knocked on the door. A pair of ocean blue eyes looked at them.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.  
  
"No Yamato no…" Sora said quickly.  
  
"Your faces looked deadly serious…" He continued on.  
  
Taichi forced a smile on his lips. "No Yamato, you interrupted nothing."  
  
"That's good then, well Taichi I know I haven't been visiting lately, and I just came to say I'm sorry I ever provoked you…" Matt said.  
  
Taichi nodded understandingly. Yamato lifted up his wrist to see the watch. "Oh damn, I have to go now, I know that was quick but my break only goes for 15 mins and the trip from the studio to here is much longer than I expected…Sora you want to come? You didn't really have a proper introduction with Willis…"  
  
Sora looked at Taichi. "With him like this Matt, I don't think I can leave his side…"  
  
"Nonsense!" Matt turned to face Taichi "It's ok right?"  
  
Taichi nodded. "Sure" he lied.  
  
Yamato grabbed Sora around the shoulder and walked out with her. Sora looked back at Taichi, mouthing to him that she was sorry. She reluctantly walked out of the room with her lover, Yamato Ishida, although she wasn't sure whether he would still be any longer.  
  
~Willis~  
  
Willis brushed his thumb on to the guitar, what possible tune is there that would express his emotions and feelings? What would suit the lyrics? It's impossible to do this without Kari by his side. Then he caught a glimpse of the girl he'd been longing to see. Outside the window he could see the amber hair, the soft gentle lips and the ruby, red eyes that always twinkles in the night. A sudden rush of melody flew around his body. A tune that was never there before popped up to mind. He played with his guitar and sang along. Kari could hear him from the outside. Such talent, she thought, such soothing voice, the voice that put her to sleep, giving her such sweet dreams. Her feet took her to the entrance and she watched with deep concentration at the boy that she loves or used to love or…Agh, she just doesn't know.  
  
Willis stopped playing and looked up. Their eyes met. Their heart started to beat rapidly. Willis, wants to tell Kari how much he greatly loves her and how he can never imagine living his life without her, on the other hand, Kari, was confused, does she really love him? Or has that feeling been washed away but the impish smile of her long time best friend, the secretive eyes, the gentle voice and touch?  
  
Willis put down his guitar and approached Kari while Kari was walking towards him. He is eager to tell her while she is in nervousness, asking herself whether she should tell him, maybe just maybe, it would solve things out.  
  
How's that? Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!!  
  
~CherryBlossom~ 


	9. Final Goodbye

Konnichiwa Mina-San! I'm sorry it has taken me soo long!! But I've been very busy! I'm afraid to say that the next chapter might be the last chapter…I can't believe I done this thing to this character! Please Review!!!  
  
  
  
Fighting For The One You Love  
  
Chapter 9  
  
One Final Goodbye  
  
They both stood in front of each other, gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
"Kari…I-" Willis started to say but Kari interrupted them.  
  
"Please don't say anything Willis, what ever it is you're going to say wont make what I want to say any easier, it already pains me to think about what I really want to say to you…so please…don't say anything until I finish…" Kari said, the tone of her voice was sad and nervous.  
  
Willis didn't dare to say word, he kept his lips tight shut, his eyes locked on her features. He nodded his head urging her to say more.  
  
Kari took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then opened them again. "Willis, you have been a very great boyfriend to me, you have been there for me when ever I needed you the most, it….it saddens me to say this to...you…" Kari was on the verge of breaking into tears.  
  
"You have no idea how much the times that we spent together means to me, I enjoyed everything we've done together, and I want you to know…that whatever happens, you will always be in my heart, now and forever, even though we may break up…"  
  
"What I'm….trying to say is…I don't think I…" Kari croaked as she said these next few words, the tears flowing freely down her face "I just don't think I love you anymore…"  
  
Those words struck Willis like a million bullets, all aimed at him. He felt tiny and lost in this word. Kari, the girl that he truly loved just told him that she doesn't love him anymore. He backed away from Kari, feeling all hurt inside.  
  
"Willis I, I can't lie anymore…" she said but Willis kept on backing away "Willis PLEASE understand!!!" she cried tears of sorrow and pain.  
  
Willis stopped after he was about 4 feet away from Kari. "Kari I LOVED YOU!" and after those words he ran away from Kari and out of the studio, knocking anyone his way down.  
  
"WILLIS!!!" Kari cried out sadly.  
  
Kari's shoulder started to heave as she cried her eyes out, everyone in the studio was watching her, but she didn't care, Kari suddenly felt someone's hand wrapped around her shoulder, she looked to the side to see Sora standing there, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" she asked.  
  
"I…" Kari looked around to see all pair of eyes looking at her, Kari now felt really uncomfortable. Sora realizing what Kari was looking at, ushered her out of the studio. Sora took her to the nearest park where Kari could smell the fresh air, smell the scent of the lush green grass.  
  
Matt was in the studio, trying to calm everyone down. Sora turned to face Kari.  
  
"Sweetie what's wrong…?" Sora asked once again.  
  
"I hate T.K for making me love him so much…" Kari said sadly.  
  
"O?"  
  
"I just hate the way he plays with my heart, I hate the way he always make me feel that he loves me when he doesn't, I hate the way he always say things gently to me but I just can't seem to stop loving him…" Kari said crying her heart out.  
  
"Oh Kari," Sora said as she hugged Kari. "I'm sure he's not playing with your heart…"  
  
"But…but…" Kari was speechless.  
  
"No buts Kari, now why don't we give T.K a visit?" she asked.  
  
"I already gave him a visit…"  
  
"This time you're going to tell him how you feel…"  
  
The thought of that churned Kari's stomach, how can she confess all her feelings to him? He probably enjoys seeing her in embarrassment and pain.  
  
"I don't think I can…"  
  
"Of course you can, if you really love him, and if you were destined to be together, nothing will come in your way when it comes to you telling him how you feel…"  
  
"But…Sandra…she was there, kissing him…in front of me…" Kari said as she cried on Sora's shoulders.  
  
"I'm sure it was all a coincidence! Even if it wasn't, you have to fight for the one you love! Now let's go!" Sora said as she supported Kari in walking back to the car.  
  
"Sora…" Kari said as they made their way past the bushes.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Can we go home first? I need to freshen up…"  
  
"Sure thing…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi and Izzy were seated on a table for two at the most exquisite restaurant in Odaiba. They were eating a scrumptious dish with fresh, prawns, cooked crab and a little bowl of rice. Both were very hungry. Izzy finished his food first, he sat back on the comfortable chair and eyed the girl that was so amazing to him. Her hair, her eyes, her lips and her tender touch.  
  
Mimi looked up when Izzy was staring at her, she gave him a confusied look and he looked away in embarrassment.  
  
^When will he make a move on me?^ Mimi asked in her thoughts ^If he doesn't hurry, someone else will take me…^  
  
Izzy couldn't take this anymore, he has to tell Mimi his real feelings, he has to unleash this uncontrollable passion.  
  
"Mimi…" Izzy started to say.  
  
"Hmm?" Mimi said in reply.  
  
"Aishiteru" he said as quickly as possible.  
  
Mimi looked up surprised. "What? I didn't quite hear you…"  
  
"I love you…" he said feeling all weird inside. How can he be so stupid? What about if she doesn't love him in return? He sure is making a fool out of himself. "I understand if you like some other guy Mimi, I mean you're so beautiful, enchanting, sincere, charming, nice – " Izzy could go on and on and on.  
  
"Izzy, …. "  
  
"Pretty, wonderful, amazing…."  
  
"Izzy…!"  
  
"Optimistic, magnificent, loving…"  
  
"Izzy!?!"  
  
"And I understand if you love some other guy … "  
  
"Izzy!!!!!!"  
  
"Because they're so much better than me and …. "  
  
"Izzy ! Stop!"  
  
Izzy stopped in a halt, he hadn't heard Mimi calling his name, he was lost describing Mimi.  
  
"Sorry I must've got carried away there...but I just want to say if you like someone else – "  
  
"Izzy, not that again, calm down, I love you aswell…ever since our adventures in the Digital World I can't help but to grow to love you, minute after minute, hour after hour, days after days, weeks after weeks, months after months, years after years and I can just go on and on, In other words, I'm glad you feel the same way too…" Mimi explained.  
  
Izzy's eyes glowed with excitement and desire. He got up from his seat and so did Mimi. They locked their gaze in each other's eyes, Izzy took a step forward and slowly gave Mimi, the most amazing kiss ever! The tip of his fingers were on her chin, as their lips tasted the sweetness of each other's love. People looked disapprovingly at them but they simply didn't care, nothing in the world matters anymore as long as they have each other.  
  
~*WiLLIs*~  
  
What's the point of living? Willis asked himself, If even the girl you truly love doesn't love you anymore? There's nothing in this world left for him, all he wanted was Kari, is that so much to ask?  
  
Willis watched the sun going down, how he wanted to share this moment with Kari. A few times before Willis has taken Kari here to watch the sun going down and so it has become their special place. Willis was standing on a high, rocky cliff and you can see the ocean waters flowing. If you slip from it you'll surely kill yourself but Willis and Kari had always been careful. His sandy, blonde hair blew softly as the evening wind brushed his body. This was probably his last time watching the sunset go down, the last time he'll feel the wonderful breeze of the evening. Willis wondered whether Kari had read the letter that he had written for her after she told him that she doesn't love him anymore. He had mailed it to her house by himself. He slipped the letter underneath the door. Just thinking about the letter made him to think about what she said earlier. He didn't want to relive the moment but it just keeps on coming back to him, and it's giving him a major headache.  
  
Kari was the girl that he wanted but couldn't have. Willis, then decided to sing to himself, it would be the last time the birds and the grass could hear him sing with his talent.  
  
(AN. This is a song that I got from a movie called Get Over It, I just changed Hermia to Kari)  
  
Why wont you love me?  
  
There's a girl who said she don't love me  
  
So that's the girl that I got to have  
  
I tell you what  
  
She's everything a girl ought to be  
  
And that is why  
  
I can't understand why she don't love him, no!  
  
Kari, I'll make you love me, Kari, and I'll make you care,  
  
Never before has a girl hurt me more, I'm begging Kari…  
  
Please love me…please love me…  
  
Tears streamed freely down his cheeks, this would be the last time he does everything. The last time, he would see the streets of Odaiba, there's always a last time for everything. Willis turned to look at the buildings of Odaiba then started to laugh. An insanity laugh. He should have never brought Kari to Japan, he should have listened to her when she insisted in not going. But what's done is done, he did a terrible mistake in coming here with the girl that he loved very much. Now all of his dreams had perished, the world that he used to enjoy so much was just filled with pain, suffering and agony. He looked heaven wards and said "I'll be right there…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kari, are you done?" Sora asked.  
  
"Almost!"  
  
Sora and Kari were now at Kari's place. Kari had taken a shower and right now she's brushing her hair, making sure she looked alright.  
  
Sora sat on the sofa on the lounge room thinking about Taichi and Yamato. Who would she choose? Love is just too complicated. Why love someone if you just going to get hurt?  
  
"Sora?"  
  
Taichi and Yamato are very different. Yamato is the 'cool rebel' that all girls adored and it would be great if she was the girl that he chose amongst thousands.  
  
"Sora??!!"  
  
Taichi on the other hand was athletic, cute and amazingly charming. He could just smile his one special smile and make you feel better. His laughter is contagious. His sadness is unbearable. His agony you can feel. His disappointment will shatter your heart.  
  
"Ah it's so hard!" Sora cried out and was shocked to see Kari standing in front of her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kari asked.  
  
Sora laughed nervously and smiled. "Yes, I just drifted off for a while…ready?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Then let's go…"  
  
Kari was dressed in a pink, flowing dress, her hair was let loose. She wore no make up for she look beautiful without them. She got what you call 'Natural Beauty' Kari and Sora made their way to the front door. Sora opened the door and was letting herself out when Kari gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kari bent down to pick up the white envelope that has the smell of Willis's perfume on it. In a nice cursive writing, Kari was printed on it. She opened it slowly and read what was inside.  
  
Dearest Kari,  
  
I'm just writing to let you know, how much you mean to me even after you told me that you don't love me anymore…was it something I done? Did I do something wrong? Or was it just T.K? You still have feelings for him don't you? Oh Kari you don't know how much it hurts me to hear you say that you don't love me anymore, Kari you were my world, the reason that I'm living and now that you left my side, there's no point in me living anymore, right? Anyway I want you tell Yamato that I wont be able to perform in the concert for I'll be long, gone by then, just give him these lyrics that I had written for you…or maybe give it to T.K and let him sing it for you instead of me…  
  
I wanted to be the one who sings this song to you but I guess fate interfered…please read this lyric so you know how much you mean to me..'  
  
(AN. My friend, Hendra, wrote this song, it's just wonderful!)  
  
'There's a time when you know what you  
  
Feel inside your heart  
  
It's tellin' you that somethin' feels strange  
  
You don't have to deny it  
  
All you gotta do is just try it  
  
You'll find our love grows  
  
Stronger if you're willing to change  
  
The first time that I saw you  
  
I knew that you were the one  
  
You were everything a guy could desire  
  
And I've always been the kinda guy  
  
To get just what he wants  
  
So please don't make me out as a liar  
  
The second time I saw you  
  
I just had to have you girl  
  
I'd never seen someone look so good  
  
And ever since that day  
  
I just haven't been the same  
  
I want you girl and I want that understood  
  
I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
  
I know you hurt too, but what else can we do  
  
Tormented and torn apart  
  
I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
  
For times when my life feels so low  
  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
  
When today doesn't really know'  
  
Kari, I really hoped this has touched your heart, because I'll forever love you, I just want you to know that…because maybe right now, right this minute I'm already gone, off to another world, a place where all our sufferings will end, a place where there only have happiness and joy, I'm pretty sure you know what I mean…  
  
I would look down on you time after time from up above, I will be your guardian angel, guiding your every step, making sure you're out of trouble, that I promise you… Remember our special place? That was the place that brings me so much happiness, where you were in my arms, the place that always reminds me of you now will be a place where you will always be reminded of me, because it will be the place where I'll go through the portal to the after life and leave the cruel, pathetic world that we've been living in. Maybe someday you will tell your children about a story of a boy who fell greatly in love with a girl who does not return his feelings, he killed himself of a broken heart and from then on he's been her guardian angel. I am not sorry that I have met you, I am not sorry for all the times we spent with each other, I will always have you in my heart Kari and no one could ever possibly replace you…My last words to you is please don't ever forget me, even though I'm going to a place that is so far away, I would always love you, for all eternity.  
  
Sincerely Yours  
  
Willis  
  
Kari's tears broke free from her eyelids, it streamed down her cheeks, down to her chin and it slither down her neck. How could this happen? Why does Willis want to kill himself? Was it because of her?  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked again.  
  
"Sora…I … I want you to take me some place else before we go to the hospital…"  
  
Sora nodded and Kari ran out of the apartment, closely followed by Sora. Sora drove the car whilst Kari gave her explicit instructions in where to go. Sora had no idea why Kari wanted to go to this place. Kari finally instructed her to stop. She quickly got out of the car and ran to find Willis.  
  
After a quick look she found a slender figure in the pale moonlight. She was pretty sure that it was Willis. She ran quickly as she could towards it and Sora trailing behind her.  
  
"Willis…" Kari breathed.  
  
Willis turned and was not surprised that Kari had come.  
  
"I know you would come eventually…"  
  
"You're backing out right?" Kari asked, dreading for the worst.  
  
"What? Oh no…I've just been waiting for you, to see your angelic face one last time…"  
  
Tears of frustration rolled down Kari's cheeks.  
  
"You have to, YOU MUST!" Kari insisted.  
  
"I usually can't resist your voice, but now I have to, Kari I'm glad you came…that means that you still at least, care for me…" he said.  
  
"Willis *sobs* Even though I love T.K, that doesn't me that I had lost all my love for you on him…" Kari replied.  
  
"Kari, remember, I'll be watching after you and I'll always love you, remember me always…and Kari, Goodbye" he said and with a final smile he walked off to the edge but instead of stopping he walked on where there was no ground.  
  
!*!!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!  
  
I shouldn't have done that I know…but I had too…*hikZ* Well what do you think?  
  
Please ReVieW this!!!!  
  
~CHerryBlossom~ 


	10. Willis Met Willis?!?

Hi! I'm very sad to say that this is the last chapter for Fighting For The One You Love…I enjoyed so much writing this and I'm glad you've all enjoyed it. There's an epilogue in this chapter, yes I joined them together…Please Review this ending for me!  
  
Fighting For The One You Love  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Willis Met Willis?!?  
  
"WILLIS NO!" Kari cried out as she ran towards his falling body. She looked like a princess with her dress flowing behind her. Sora grabbed hold of her before Kari could jump off as well. Kari couldn't stop crying, the tears just unleashed quickly.  
  
"It was my fault…it was all my fault, if only I stayed with him…" Kari moaned under her breath. Both Sora and her are witnessing Willis's body falling and disappeared in to the waves of the water. The ocean was eating him alive. But just before his body disappeared out of view, Kari thought she saw outlines of a wing on the side of his body. Maybe the angels from up above had already brought him up to heaven.  
  
Kari leaned her weak body to Sora's shoulders as the tears flowed down her soft cheeks. "Willis…." Kari cried faintly. Sora patted Kari's back with her hands, trying to calm her down, Sora too had the tears in her eyes, the landscape of the ocean was clouded and blurry with unshed tears.  
  
"Kari…I think we should go…there's no use to stand here, we….we….we should just go and inform the others about this…" Sora croaked out.  
  
Kari nodded her pale face and they both slowly walked away from the place that living human beings saw Willis's face and features, hear his talented voice for the last time. "Willis…don't worry, I will never ever forget you…" Kari whispered under her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was devastated and shocked when they heard the news. Willis's death was all over the tabloids, televisions and it was always the topic for conversations. His fans cried tears of frustration, they would never hear him sing anymore, nor see his handsome face. Kari had rung Willis's parents up and as she talked to his dad on the phone, she could hear his mother bawling. Kari felt really sorry for them, Willis was there only child. Their hope and dreams for their family had vanished just like that! Willis's father didn't cry over the phone, but Kari could tell he was extremely upset with everything. The tone of his voice wasn't the usual funny and cheery one, there was no emotion to it. Mr and Mrs Williams (Willis's parents) were catching the next plane to Odaiba. The funeral for Willis was held in Japan, for that was the place where he spent his last moments.  
  
Taichi and T.K had recovered from their injuries and as soon as they were out of the hospital, they searched for Willis's body in the ocean. Izzy had opened the digital-port and had asked for Ikkakumon's and Submarimon's help to look for the body. To everyone's surprise, they didn't find it. So for his funeral, they just had a stone for his memory. He couldn't off survive that fall, everyone accepted his death. The day for his funeral was clouded, there wasn't any sunshine in the sky. Kari was dressed in a long black dress and she had a black jacket over her dress. Her skin was pale and she felt like this was all her fault. Kari heard her door ring, she went over and opened it. T.K stood there, wearing all black. His eyes shone with pity and concern for her.  
  
"You alright?" he asked.  
  
Kari nodded. "Yes…"  
  
"Let's go!" T.K exclaimed. Kari shut the door to the hotel room and clinged her hand inside T.K's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
They weren't the last ones to arrive nor were they the first to arrive. Kari and T.K walked over to MR and MRS Williams and embraced them in a sympathetic hug.  
  
"Thankyou…" they had mumbled.  
  
As soon as everyone was gathered, the priest started to explain death and where Willis would be going. His words affected everyone, and not one person in the crowd, did not shed a tear. He then asked the people in the ceremony whether in amongst any of them, were a somebody that would like to share a few words. Kari got up and walked shakely to the front.  
  
"As you all know, I was Willis's girlfriend…and I can tell you this, Willis wasn't like any other guys, he was sweet, caring and gentle…if he just smiled at you, you would feel like you'd been lifted up from the ground, Willis wasn't the type to just go out with someone and dumped them straight away, he would stick with them…and never let them go…A guy like him, is very hard to find. Willis was special, he was very significant! He played a role in everyone's life…especially mine. Life without him is going to be very tough. His love in music was spectacular, he would entertain hundreds of people just with his melodic voice and his amazing skills at the guitar, and many of us, or I should say, all of us, will miss his voice greatly and miss every single thing about him. Willis, might be gone physically, but his memory will always remain with us, he would always be in my heart, and I'm sure yours too…he might be gone from the face of the earth, but in out hearts he lives on…."  
  
Kari slowly walked and sat down next to T.K who which, squeezed her hand to give her comfort. At the end of the ceremony she said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Williams who would be leaving Japan that very evening.  
  
"I'm sorry for what had happened….I really didn't think that Willis would die….in Japan…." Kari said.  
  
Mrs Williams nodded understandingly. "Well Kari dear, Take good care of yourself ok? I'm disappointed that you wont be my somewhat my daughter-in- law for I know in years to come, Willis would have proposed to you, I'm sorry that my son wont be able to take care of you anymore, do me a favor? Find someone that loves you just like the way Willis did…ok honey?"  
  
Kari smiled and nodded.  
  
"Now I'm going to find your mother and bid my goodbye…" Mrs Williams said and left Kari.  
  
Sora was watching Kari off from a distance and soon later was accompanied by Matt and Taichi.  
  
"Sora…I…" Taichi started to say.  
  
"Taichi, Yamato, I have decided…." Sora said grandly "I think we should all be friends, just like the old times, you have to admit, that we had far more fun when we were all just young, having a good time…no relationships in between….Just Friendship…I hope you guys understand…"  
  
Taichi and Matt were shocked but were glad at the end.  
  
"And anyway, now we shouldn't be thinking about ourselves, we should be there with Kari, be her strength, to end all these nightmares for her…" said Sora.  
  
"Why? I mean she has T.K doesn't she?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I believe she does, but she needs us too…" and with that, the three of them walked away from the life they just lived and entered a new one.  
  
~*~*5 Years Later*~*~  
  
Kari looked at herself in the mirror nervously. Her flowing brown hair was pinned up into a French bun. Her face was dabbed with make-up that Mimi had put on. Today was her wedding day. Her wedding dress brushed on the smooth, carpet. Her wedding dress was a simple but elegant one. Kari really looked like an angel. Sora gave her the bouquet of flowers and Kari's nose examined the magnificent scent. Mimi's daughter and son were walking down the aisle first. Mimi had married Izzy and had a very, peaceful family. She had a daughter with Izzy's red hair but she had Mimi's dreams to become a model, Mimi named her Ayumi. Mimi also had a cute son with Mimi's amazing hair but Izzy's knowledge although he doesn't look like the type to be full of knowledge because he had Mimi's facial features. Then Kari, suddenly, heard the piano being played, welcoming the flower girl and boy and her, to the church. Mimi and Sora wished her luck and Kari thanked them. She walked out of the room and met her dad who looked at her, beaming with pride. Kari watched Mimi's children walking down the aisle. Kari felt butterflies down her stomach.  
  
A few seconds after she had started to make her way down, her nervousness washed away as she set her eyes on T.K who looked handsome and gentle in front of her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Mr Yagami handed her over to T.K who gladly took her.  
  
"Take good care of her…" Mr Yagami whispered.  
  
Kari and T.K faced the priest who explained to them the meaning of being married. Kari and T.K listened quietly although their thoughts were on each other. Finally they heard the priest say "Do you, Takeru Takaishi, take Kari Yagami to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, through the bad and the good times, till death do you part…"  
  
T.K looked at Kari for a moment and then said "I do…"  
  
"And do you, Kari Yagami, take Takeru Takaishi, to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, through the bad and the good times, till death do you part…"  
  
Kari smiled at T.K and confidently said "I do…"  
  
"I pronounced you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride…"  
  
T.K slowly and carefully lifted up the tiara(AN. Is that the covering thing that the bride has?) and gently placed his lips on Kari's. It sent electric thrills down Kari's body and she felt really safe in the world, with T.K as her husband. They parted and the guests cheered. Nothing made T.K feel better than seeing Kari's face filled with joy and happiness, whatever made Kari happy, made him happy too. T.K and Kari faced each other, and by just the way they look at each other told them, that their lives would be peaceful and filled with nothing else but happiness.  
  
*A LiTTLe EpILoGue*  
  
"Mama! Mama!" A little girl's voice squeaked. She had long, hazelnut hair, tied up in two, bobbing ponytails with silky, green ribbons tied around each of the ponytails. She had enchanting, blue eyes that matched the colour of the sea. She wore a green, fluffy dress and her ponytails bob up and down as she marched up the steps of her front porch.  
  
"Kari, you should answer that daughter of yours" a man with bright, blonde hair said. He had the same eyes as the little girl did.  
  
"She's not just my daughter, Takeru Takaishi, she's yours as well as mine" Kari replied, her eyes twinkling with laughter.  
  
"Mama! Mama!" the little girl went on as she came through the front door and went into Kari's embrace.  
  
"Yes Cherry?" Kari asked.  
  
"I found a sea shell today!" Cherry exclaimed proudly.  
  
"O? Isn't that wonderful?! Why don't you just go to your room and put it on your shelf?" Kari said as she smiled at her daughter.  
  
Cherry nodded her head vigorously. She kissed Kari's warm cheeks and quickly ran to her room, her little legs made 'thud, thud' noise on the wooden floor. T.K and Kari watched their daughter lovingly, smiling to themselves.  
  
"Let's go and watch the sunset" T.K said, his hand wrapped around Kari's shoulder.  
  
After Kari and T.K had gotten married, they built a house on the side of the beach where Willis was last seen by anyone. Every morning Kari and her family watched the sunrise, every evening they would watch the sunset.  
  
Kari nodded her head. "Cherry, sweetie, be out soon! Or you're going to miss the sunset!"  
  
"Yes Mama!" Cherry called out.  
  
Kari and T.K walked out of their house, as soon as they stepped outside, they came face to face with their 8 years old son. He had golden, blonde hair and astonishing blue eyes. He had Kari's nose and mouth, but his eyes were T.K shape.  
  
"Willis, honey, where have you been?" Kari asked softly. Kari never raised her voice while talking to her children, no matter how mad she was, not that she was mad now.  
  
"Oh you know Mama, the usual…Just playing in the sand…" he replied innocently just like his dad used too.  
  
"Oh I see…" Kari smiled at her son.  
  
"Willis, why don't you just sit down here, we're about to watch the sunset…" T.K suggested.  
  
"Yes Papa…" Willis said obediently.  
  
The three of them sat down around a small table that was placed especially for watching the sunset. All of their thoughts were drifted off when they were suddenly interrupted with the running footsteps of Cherry. She opened the door slowly and placed herself on T.K's lap. Cherry was just slightly over 5 years of age. She rested her head on T.K's chest, making herself comfortable.  
  
They watched silently as the sun started to sink in. Kari was just thinking about Willis, it seemed like it was only yesterday that Willis was gone. She still had her beautiful memories of him in her mind and heart. Sweet, innocent Willis, he didn't deserved his fate, he should have had never met Kari, because of her, he is gone. The thoughts of this brought unshed tears to Kari's eyes.  
  
Kari's son, Willis, looked at his mother worriedly and wondered to himself. Why does Mama always have to cry when we watch the sunset? Did she just get touched by the romantic atmosphere? Maybe she was just reliving her old memories…but what memories…? Being a curious person as he was, Willis wondered aloud. "Mama, how come you always cry when we watch the sunset?"  
  
"Wha? What?" Kari asked startled.  
  
"Never mind…" Willis muttered.  
  
They continued to watch the sunset silently and as soon as they finished, they played on the beach. They made a huge sand castle in the dark night which was a great achievement. When they arrived back in their house, Kari cooked a delicious dinner that brought water to their lips. That night, little, sweet, Cherry said the blessing. Every night, one of the family members had to say the blessing.  
  
Once they were finished, they played a few games and then Kari told her children to brush their teeth and get cleaned up before bed. Kari and T.K got changed into their pajamas and T.K got his guitar out. A few minutes later, their children ran into their room and sat on their bed.  
  
"So children…what story do you want today?" Kari asked.  
  
The two of them thought about it really hard.  
  
"I know I know!" Cherry squealed.  
  
"Which one?" Willis asked.  
  
"The one with the boy who fall in love with the girl and flown to heaven from the beach!"  
  
Kari was surprised that they had requested this one, it had been so long since she told the story to them.  
  
"Do you agree, Willis?" Kari asked.  
  
Willis nodded, he didn't like having arguments with his sister, his sister could be very stubborn.  
  
Kari sighed and then started to say the story. "Once upon a time, there lived a handsome boy that had amazing talents with the guitar and he had a melodious voice, many people adored him and loved him. He broke into an argument with a boy and it turned out to be his teacher's son, poor Wil-" Kari was about to say Willis but she didn't want her son to know that he was named after a boy who died.  
  
"Wil what Mama?" Cherry asked.  
  
"Will- ermm…"  
  
"William" T.K finished for her.  
  
"Yes that's it! Anyway moving on, poor William lost all his dreams but an enchanting girl – "  
  
"*Cough*"  
  
Kari looked at T.K, she smiled laughingly at him.  
  
"She wasn't enchanting kids…" T.K said "She was amazing, beautiful, radiant, kind, loving, caring – "  
  
"I think that's enough…" Kari said, with little giggles in between. "Yeah well…moving on with the story, the girl was like what your father described her *laughs* and she helped him out of his depressed self, he soon played in café and finally some people noticed his talents and did some deals with him… she was the reason that he was living, she was the one who brought him into fame, and for a while, they were very happy, but then William had to go to Japan to do a duet here with a famous singer… and I-"  
  
"I mean, Irine, didn't want to go back to Japan because she had…a sad past there, but he insisted. Later on he found out, That Irine didn't want to go back to Japan because she had her heart broken and instead she fell in love with her old crush again…she couldn't deny her feelings and she told William how she really feels…and William was devastated. He ran out and wrote her a song and letter…telling her how much he loves her."  
  
"But he couldn't change her love for the other person and he knew that, so he went to a beach and jumped off…and Irine tried to stop him but it was no use, Irine and Sor…Sara witnessed him going down, Irine thought she saw two wings on Willis's back, and she knew from then on, that he had become her guardian angel…"  
  
T.K then concluded with the song that Willis had written. It was so soothing.  
  
"Ok kids, that's your story for tonight! Now go to bed!" Kari and T.K went to Willis's room first and tucked him in. They kissed him on the forehead and then went off to tuck Cherry in.  
  
"Mama, I can't help but to wonder, is this story true?" Cherry asked.  
  
T.K looked at Kari and both of their minds were racing fast, should they lie to their daughter? Or should they tell her the truth?  
  
"Let me just put it this way…" T.K said "This story happened, a long, time ago, before you were born, and-"  
  
"Does it mean that you were alive when it happened?" Cherry interrupted.  
  
"Well…yeah I suppose we were alive, but we were still teenagers, not like what we are now…" Kari answered.  
  
"Did you see it happened?"  
  
Kari looked helplessly at T.K who answered the question quickly. "I certainly didn't, now why don't you just go to bed?"  
  
T.K then bent down to kiss Cherry's cheeks and then Kari kissed her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, sweet dreams, don't forget to pray ok?" Kari said.  
  
"Before you end your day, don't forget to pray…" T.K rhymed.  
  
Cherry nodded and then Kari and T.K walked out of the room and went into their room where they relived their old memories.  
  
~*Next Morning*~  
  
Because of the story telling yesterday, no one woke up to see the sunrise, they were all still in bed. When Kari realized that they had missed it, she was really disappointed. She cooked her children, T.K and herself, bacon and eggs. After breakfast Kari wanted to look at her old photos so everyone gathered around in the living room, waiting for T.K to come back with the big, brown box that contained old photo albums.  
  
Kari got out an old, black leather one and she blew the dust away. She opened it slowly with care, as if the photo album was very sacred. First, all of them looked at photos of the digi-destined when they were younger. Cherry's eyes beamed with fascination, she never saw Uncle Taichi, or Auntie Mimi when they were younger. (AN. Kari's children called all the digi-destined their aunts and uncles.) They looked so lively back then. Willis cracked up when he saw a picture of Uncle Taichi getting hit by a punching bag. T.K tried to hide his giggles but couldn't. Kari smiled at the photos and she continued smiling until she saw a picture of her and Willis when they were in America.  
  
"O…"  
  
"Ok kids…that's all for today, go outside and play and Kari come with me to the bedroom and Willis, before you go, please pack this away…" T.K said very quickly.  
  
Kari got up and walked away with T.K. Cherry went into her room to play with her dolls and Willis picked up the photo album and looked at the picture of Willis with curiosity.  
  
I wonder who he is, he wondered. And why does he have his hand wrapped around Mama's shoulder and why was Mama leaning on his shoulder? Was this boy her old boyfriend? Willis took the photo out and put it safely in his pocket. He, then started to pack it away, just like his dad told him too. As soon as he was done, he walked out of the house and played on the beach.  
  
~*Later On That Evening*~  
  
"Papa! Papa!"  
  
T.K got out of his room quickly and met his out-of-breath son.  
  
"What Willis?" he asked.  
  
Kari then also got out the room and stood next to T.K.  
  
"You know the photo we looked at earlier today? Where it had the boy and Mama?"  
  
Kari bit her lips, and nodded.  
  
"Well, I was very curious about it, so I took it out of the album…I went on to the beach and just looked at it until a man came and started talking to me…he was very nice and I bet if he sang it would have been very nice…but moving on…he asked me whether he could look at the photo I was holding, and so I let him…"  
  
"As soon as he set eyes on it, he smiled and it looked like he had drifted into another world…and then he said 'Where did you get this photo?', I said that it was a photo of my Mama, and then he studied me carefully and said 'Kari Yagami is your mother?' but I said 'No Sir, Kari Takaishi is my Mama.'"  
  
"'Kari Takaishi? So she married T.K?' he asked me and I nodded. The look on his face was very confusing, it was a mixture of sadness and happiness, and you have to admit that it's confusing to look at…and anyway, he asked me what was my name…and I said Willis, he looked startled and smiled. 'So you got named after him…' he said pointing at the boy next to Mama. I was lost for a second, how did this man know anything about my family, so this time it was my turn to ask him questions. 'How do you know that, sir?', and his answer shocked me 'Why that boy is me…' I, then, studied the photo carefully and realized the resemblances. The eyes, the hair, the lips, the nose, everything was similar."  
  
"He then turned around and was about to go, but I stopped him though I didn't know why, he looked at me and smiled and handed me a photo of him and asked me to give it to you Mama…and before he left he said, 'Don't go looking for me again, because where ever you go, you wont ever find me'…and I looked at the photo he gave me, I looked up and he was gone…as if he just disappeared into air."  
  
Kari and T.K was shocked.  
  
"Willis, can you give me the photo he gave you…?" T.K asked, stretching his hand.  
  
Willis fiddled inside his pocket and got out a crumbled photo. Kari leaned over to look at it and gasped in surprise. She was sure that this was Willis, he looked a lot like his father.  
  
"Oh my gosh…" Kari cried out and ran outside.  
  
Kari looked at the ocean waves and cried. Where was Willis? Is he still alive? On the edge of the beach, she pictured herself on the beach with Willis playing around in the water. Kari soon remembered, what Willis had told her son, never to look for him…then Kari smiled. She buried his face and laughter in her heart. He was right, she shouldn't look for him, never look for the past, always look for a brighter future.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The end of Fighting For The One You Love, was it good? Or was it bad? Tell me in your reviews please, I hope you all have enjoyed this story!  
  
~CherryBlossom~ 


End file.
